


Plaything

by euphoniumheartbreaker



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoniumheartbreaker/pseuds/euphoniumheartbreaker
Summary: Day 5: Humiliation (Pennywise x Reader)





	Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr! Requests are open!  
> Euphonium-heartbreaker.tumblr.com

Adrenaline pumped through your veins as you sprinted through the dank tunnels, sneakers completely soaked as the grey water splashed around you and up onto your legs. You turned a corner, practically wheezing out before you froze seeing a round door that was open with some light shining from the inside. A wave of relief washed over you as you realized that you had finally found a way out of this godforsaken place and would be able to get far from that thing that dwelled down below Derry. 

You rushed towards the door, jumping over the threshold, expecting to see a tunnel that led to the outside world before you paused not seeing an exit. You glanced up and felt your heart sink finding that the light was coming from high above, and just below was the limp bodies of the missing children. 

You choked on a scream and stumbled back, horrified at the sight before you tripped and fell backwards. Your back hit a sturdy surface and to your horror you watched as its arms wrapped around you body, pinning you against his chest.

Dark laughter echoed through the sewers and you cringed feeling his chest rumble against your back. “Did you really think you’d be able to escape me?” He chuckled and leaned down, his warm breath hitting your cheek making you tremble. “Or did you just enjoy the chase?”

You shook your head no, tears starting stream down your cheeks. “N-No, just please let me go. I promise I won’t tell anyone about you or-“ 

Your sentence was cut off by him laughing out, spit hitting your face before he started to mock you in a high pitched voice. “Please let me go! I promise I won’t tell anyone!” He scoffed and rolled his eyes, staring you down. “Do you take me for a fool? You sound just like the rest.” He grabbed your chin and you winced out as he held your head so you were looking up at the bodies floating up above. “And you’ll be joining them real soon.”

Panic washed over you as you began to kick and thrash in his arms, screaming out as loud as you could before his claws dug into your soft skin and he threw you down onto the wet concrete below. Your head bounced off of the floor and you groaned out, starting to feel disoriented as you tried your best to keep your eyes trained on him. His tall lanky figure hunched down over you, large hands pinning you down with ease before you whimpered out.

“You humans are so pathetic…” A choked sob wracked through your chest as you watched him lean down, his red painted nose hovering over your cheek as he inhaled in, eyes golden eyes rolling to the back of his skull as his body shuddered. A long black tongue lolled out of his maw and you cringed feeling drool leak down from his mouth. You turned your head away feeling the wet warm appendage against jawline, running up your temple. 

You clenched your eyes shut, the feeling of dread coming over you before you paused feeling him shift and groaned out feeling a massive weight on top of you. You warily peeked your eyes open to see he was straddling your hips, only one hand holding your wrists down. He sneered down at you, admiring how his black spittle covered half of your face. 

His free hand reached up and gripped your chin, the pad of his thumb rubbing against your bottom lip before he shoved it into your mouth, laughing at the panicked expression that crossed your face. “You sure are fun to play around with. Like my own little toy.”

You winced our feeling his sharp claw thumb around in your mouth, scratching at the soft flesh before he pulled it out. He glanced down, eyeing the spit mixed with blood that covered his thumb before he leaned down and licked it off with his long black tongue. You shivered out, watching him with wide eyes before he smirked and leaned down. You tried to move you head away but stopped when a low growl erupted from his chest, making you freeze up. 

His tongue lolled out again, swiping it against your neck before you screamed out in pain feeling his sharp teeth sink into your skin. You thrashed against him, hot salty tears pooling in your eyes before he released you, tongue licking the inflicted wounds. 

A moan escaped your lips at the sensation, and as soon as you realized what you had done your eyes shot up to him, only to find he was staring down at you in surprise, an amused smirk crossing his lips. 

“What was that?” He leaned down, practically nose to nose as a laugh left him. “Does my little plaything actually enjoy this?”

You frantically shook your head and he just started laughing even more, throwing his head back. “You naughty little girl…” His hands moved from your chin and wrists, down to your waist, claws digging into your skin through your dress eliciting a whimper from your lips. 

Pennywise smirked, dragging his claws through the fabric, ripping it before his hands paused onto your thighs. You squirmed beneath him, terrified of what the outcome might be before you shrieked out as he quickly moved off of your stomach and lifted your legs so that your feet were dangling over his head as your knees rested on his shoulders. 

You didn’t dare move seeing how ravenous he appeared, trembling when he grabbed the hem of your sundress and moved it up to your stomach, revealing your panties. A clawed hand rubbed against your slit through the fabric and you clenched your eyes shut out of embarrassment, certain that they were soaked. 

The sound of fabric ripping managed to get your attention along with the feeling of the cool air hitting your cunt before you opened your eyes to find that he was staring you down, long black tongue licking his lips. 

“You really must be a fucked up. Only naughty humans get off to this.” The corners of his lips turned upwards before his tongue flickered out, giving an experimental lick against your clit. Your body tensed up and you felt a surge of warmth pool in your core. You hissed out, hips involuntarily moving closer to his face causing Pennywise to chuckle out, claws digging into your thighs. “You disgusting little human… You want ol’ Penny to fuck your sweet cunt with his tongue?”

Before you could even respond you screamed out feeling his tongue sink into your pussy, pushing in and out at a slow pace so that you could feel how incredibly thick his appendage was. You moaned wantonly, face heating up in both embarrassment and shame as you ground your hips against his mouth. Pennywise smirked, taking this opportunity to fuck you with his tongue even faster, making you practically turn into putty. 

You let your head fall back, resting it against the concrete, arms limp with defeat. You felt his tongue melding with your walls, seeking that spot which made you squirm with pleasure. His ministrations built up pressure in your lower abdomen, and you glanced up only to find that his golden eyes were watching you intently as you came undone. His tongue fucked you harshly, going so deep that you felt his sharp teeth graze against your clit. You stare up at him, unable to hardly do anything but grind your pelvis against his face as it crashed over you and you came.

Pennywise continued to fuck you with his tongue, devouring your juices before he pulled away and dropped your lower half to the ground. You panted out, chest rising and falling as your head was clouded from the intense high you had just felt. He just stared down at you with a smirk, tongue moving to lick off all of what stuck to his lips and chin. You sighed out, eyelids starting to flutter as you heard his chuckle out. “Rest up. You’ll need it later, my disgusting little pet.”


End file.
